Kai Chen
Kai Chen is Galaxy Blue of the [[Galaxy Rangers|'Galaxy Rangers']] and the second-in-command to Galaxy Red. He is also referred to as Blue Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Blue Ranger - variations on his in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. History Straight-laced, sensible and ambitious, Kai is the classic overachiever. Having been brought up in a strict military family, he always does things by the book and likes everything in its place. His orderly world is turned upside down when he becomes a Power Ranger, and he must learn that sometimes rules are meant to be broken when it comes to saving the universe. He is apparently a good friend of Kendrix Morgan. His fighting style consists of grappling moves and throws, presumably taught by the military. Kai's strict adherence to the rules initially causes much conflict with Leo but after an incident in which the Quasar Sabers were stolen, Kai warms up to him considerably. Kai was responsible for the majority of the meals the Rangers ate aboard Terra Venture. When a lovesick Kai rendered himself bed-ridden for several days after a romantic letdown, the other Rangers complained about the lack of decent food to eat, as Kai was the Galaxy Ranger who either had the greatest cooking expertise or the only one who was willing to cook for the group. In Lightspeed Rescue, Kai returned to Earth with the Galaxy Rangers and helped the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena for the final time. He fought alongside Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger and his Blue Ranger successor. He returns to Mirinoi. Legacy of Power The Galaxy Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Kai and the other Galaxy Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Once again, he returns to Mirinoi. Galaxy Blue - Lights of Orion= Zords *Gorilla Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Cosma Claw *Quasar Launcher }} Ranger Key The Galaxy Blue Ranger Key is Kai's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Galaxy Blue Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Gorgax. The Galaxy Blue Ranger key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Super Megaforce Blue for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack, which was used once against Skatana. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Galaxy Blue being the last to go. Notes * Kai became the first Power Ranger to share a first name with a Sentai character with the introduction of Kai Samezu/GaoBlue (fittingly, another water-based Blue Ranger) in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both also share their name with Kai Ozu/MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. * In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Kai is voiced by Kazuki Maehara who played Leo's counterpart Ryouma in Gingaman. *Kai is also the first Blue Ranger to have the elemental power of water followed by Tori Hanson, Madison Rocca, Kevin and Noah Carver. *Kai's serious and ambitious personality contrasts to his Sentai counterpart Gouki who is shy and nervous. *Kai's personality is very similar to that of Damon's Sentai counterpart, Hayate who is also the second-in-command of the Gingamen. *Kai is also the first Blue Ranger who have a rivalry with a Red Ranger followed by Sky Tate. Appearances **Episode 10: The Sunflower Search **Episode 11: Silent Sleep **Episode 12: Orion Rising **Episode 13: Orion Returns **Episode 14: Shark Attack **Episode 15: Redemption Day **Episode 16: Destined for Greatness **Episode 17: Stolen Beauty **Episode 18: The Rescue Mission **Episode 19: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1 **Episode 20: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2 **Episode 21: Heir to the Throne **Episode 22: An Evil Game **Episode 23: Memories of Mirinoi **Episode 24: Green Courage **Episode 25: Blue to the Test **Episode 26: Mean Wheels Mantis **Episode 27: Loyax' Last Battle **Episode 28: A Red Romance **Episode 29: The Chameliac Warrior **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink **Episode 32: Protect the Quasar Saber **Episode 33: Facing the Past **Episode 34: Turn Up the Volume **Episode 35: Enter the Lost Galaxy **Episode 36: Beware the Mutiny **Episode 37: Grunchor on the Loose **Episode 38: Until Sunset **Episode 39: Dream Battle **Episode 40: Hexuba's Graveyard **Episode 41: Raise the Titanisaur **Episode 42: Escape the Lost Galaxy **Episode 43: Journey's End, Part 1 **Episode 44: Journey's End, Part 2 **Episode 45: Journey's End, Part 3 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 29: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1 **Episode 30: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Hayate - Who was Second-in-command of the Gingaman. References Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rivals Category:GSA Category:PR Primate-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Soldiers